


Slippery Slope

by Elias (nightmareStag)



Series: Wet [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Masterbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn With Plot, and now im an adult, and there is no one to stop me, im so sorry, oh my god I've wanted to write this forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-14 08:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13586067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmareStag/pseuds/Elias
Summary: Izaya's heat is brought on violently and with out warning by an alpha who's name he does not know. Lucky for him, Shinra's known the guy for years, and has no problem introducing them.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this whole thing is really self indulgent

Izaya’s first heat was a shock, for lack of a better word. He knew he was supposed to be this big strapping alpha of the Orihara family. Yet here he was– fucking himself backwards on some expensive sex toy his mother got him. It’s pulsating inside of him, as hot and heavy as his panting against the silk covered pillows of his bed. 

 

This was demeaning. He was missing school right now all because of that dumb alpha in the courtyard. That one alpha. He was blonde with broad shoulders and large hands wrapped around some raggy message bag. He glared at Izaya through the window and immediately, Izaya’s heat crashed into him. He left school after that, and on the first day even, to be here drowning in the scent of his heat with the intensity of that honey gaze burning into his scalp and imagination.

 

Izaya slams his hips down almost violently on his toy. That alpha just stared at him like he was nothing while Izaya’s entire world was swallowed into a fully encompassing lust. He needs him– whoever he is. He needs to feel those big hands closing around his hips and pulling him back onto a thick cock to be fucked like the breeding hole he is. He needs to feel that alpha sink his teeth into the tender, unblemished skin of his shoulder and claim him for every other alpha to see. He needs to be filled all the way to the hilt and knotted and bred, and when that image purrs into his head of being used as a come dump by that alpha, Izaya is throwing his head back in an audible scream as he comes. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are reading shizuo's perspective as well.

The rest of his week had passed by in a similar fashion. It was a haze of rough pounding and refueling in the sparse moments where the grip of his heat was more slack on his mind. His weekend was the real recovery-- sleeping through most of what the two days would have held for him. The next monday had been nothing short of a train wreck. He scraped his way out of bed hesitantly that morning against the fatigue tugging at his limbs to the insistent screeching of his alarm clock, but the girls needed his help and his sheets needed to be washed. 

 

School seemed foreboding to say the least. He barely had the energy to get into the shower this morning, let alone sit through dreadfully dull lectures that he already knew the information in. Not to mention his new status. 

 

When he had called his mother and informed her of the developement, she hummed thoughtfully into the phone and sent him a care package that included scent blockers. She wouldn’t get him the heat suppressors that he had wanted-- saying something along the lines of it not being good to let things build up. He didn’t care. His heat was humiliating, and he never wanted to go through something like that again. Of course, that raised another issue of who that alpha was that had caused all of this? 

 

Who ever he was, Izaya had to meet him. He couldn’t hate him for being the trigger, it was all biological really, but he could be frustrated (again, more in himself than the other.) But in order to find him, he had to get back into his classes. Be aloof about his absence and pass it off as him coming down with an illness and focus on collecting as much information as he could about the alpha from the courtyard. Even a name would be helpful in tracking that guy down. 

 

What Izaya was gonna do when he found him...? Well, he didn’t know for himself, but he felt as though there wasn’t a point to making a solid plan with him. They had only ‘met’ once and that had ended up being a curve ball to the side of the head that Izaya could have never predicted. Maybe he should come up with a series of contingencies based on what he thinks the alpha’s reaction is going to be. Surely he had to have felt Izaya imprinting on him the way he did.

 

“Where have you been? You were gone for a week!” Shinra squawks behind him, jogging to close off the distance between himself and Izaya, shocking his friend back to coherence.

 

“There’s been a change in developement,” Izaya yawned, boredly. “Get used to my absences, they are going to become both regular and strategic.”

 

“You look different.”

 

“What do you mean?” Izaya shot back.

 

“I don’t know,” Shinra hummed. “You look older, I guess? Hips look a little wider too.” Izaya squints at him while Shinra continues his inspection. “Oh, oh shit!” He was yelling then, ignoring the way Izaya’s eyes had widened and shut to slits in warning. “You presented!”

 

Izaya pivoted on his heels, sliding around in a one-eighty in an attempt to leave his loud, noisy friend behind. He felt fine, and didn’t look as though he had gained any weight. However, there was a brief struggle to get his jeans on this morning. Maybe he was widening, softening even to meet the requirements of an omega. To be soft, and dainty, and obedient. There weren’t any laws that forced someone to be like that, but there were those that believed he was subservient to them due to his biological nature-- like they believed he lacked the aggression necessary to be a leader. 

 

Well they’re wrong. Izaya’s determined to prove them wrong. He was going to be one of  _ those _ omegas that got the title of trailblazer on the road to equality. If anything, his classification was a good thing. The people he worked with in the city’s underbelly would underestimate him, and the people he needed information from would let him close because they think he’s obedient. Because they’d think he’s soft. 

 

“You don’t smell like a beta,” Shinra declared, still trailing behind Izaya much to his chagrin. “Definitely not an alpha. Are you an omega?”

 

He sounded impassive in Izaya’s ears, but he knew the glint in Shinra’s eye that screamed of both interest and mischief. 

 

“If this changes the way you treat me in anyway, I will gut you like a fish.”

 

Shinra scoffed hard at that. “Jeez, Izaya. How terrible of a friend do you think I am? Omega or not, I know for a fact that you could take down just about every alpha in our school.”

 

“Then what’s with the mischief?”

 

“The what?” Shinra asked, confusion sketched obviously into his face.

 

“You have this look in your eye like you know something I don’t-- like you have a plan that you want to enact.”

 

“I just have a friend I want you to meet.”

 

Izaya growled, “I don’t need you to set me up, Shinra. I found out last Monday.”

 

“Jeez, that’s where you’ve been? But hey, assuming your mom sent you blockers for you pheromones, they work great! If I hadn’t known you for years, I wouldn’t have noticed a change in your scent at all. How did you find out, by the way?” He’s grinning again. 

 

“Same way every other omega finds out.”

 

“Well yeah, no shit,” he laughed, “But what set it off. Who triggered your heat?”

 

“No one.”

 

“Bullshit.” His answer is immediate then in a way that makes a shiver run up Izaya’s spine and flush his face into embarrassment. “If you don’t want to tell me, that’s fine. I think I already know anyway. Just meet me by the soccer fields after school today. I want to introduce you to my friend from elementary school, Shizuo Heiwajima.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember when i said the chapters were gonna be longer? I lied lol. sorry,,,

It was him. Of course Shinra had known who he was, and what this had to have meant to Izaya, but Izaya wasn’t watching him. He wasn’t watching the way Shinra’s lips curled into a knowing grin, or the way his eyes shifted between himself and the alpha on the soccer field. He was watching the mass of bodies that had fallen in heaps at the insistence of the alpha. Izaya was watching the way that the crumpled form of the soccer goal had fallen behind him with a deafening crash after it was  _ thrown _ by his hands like it was nothing more than paper. He was panting, shoulders rocking with the force of each intake as he attempted to catch his breath. 

 

And in all honesty, Izaya wasn’t any better. Internally, he was practically drooling over this alpha-- over Shizuo Heiwajima-- who had his back turned to both Shinra and himself. On the outside though, Izaya was clapping, because what was a better response to the spectacle that Shizuo had just treated him to?

 

When Shizuo’s gaze falls on Izaya’s form it steals the air he was already fighting to keep in his lungs. The grimace is obvious, a sign of antagonization and the preparation for a continuance of the fight, but Izaya is ready to throw down the gauntlet if it will let him in closer. He’s never liked it when things were easy anyway. 

 

“Meet Izaya Orihara from our junior high. And well,” Shinra hummed, “He’s a pretty good guy. To be honest, he’s kind of an asshole.” 

 

“That isn’t nice Shinra,” he said, as cool and as level as he hopes his gaze is to Shizuo.

 

“No, no! I meant that in a good way.” And maybe he did, but Shizuo doesn’t read it like that.

 

“You piss me off.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Izaya was staring Shizuo down like he’s waiting for a punch, but the electricity between them is both thick and lively enough that he feels like he can practically see it cracking around the two of them from the way Shizuo’s fists clench momentarily at his sides, to the way his hair blows in the feather light breeze. Shizuo’s gaze isn’t any softer than it was a moment ago. His glare burned Izaya’s skin hotter than the way his heat licked at his mind just days ago, and he is nothing if not convinced that this is the alpha for him. “Too bad. I was thinking we could have some real fun together.”

 

“Shut up.” Shizuo turned his back then, breaking the gaze that he and Izaya shared in favor of surveying the damage he had caused.

 

“Now why you gotta be like that,” Izaya purred, unsure whether he was talking about his attitude, or the way he is deftly trying to ignore Izaya himself. “Shizuo?” He pressed again, but this time, Shizuo pivots, turning on his heel on a choked off gasp that signals his next move far before he truly set it into motion.

 

His fist cuts through the air quicker than Izaya had anticipated, but he was tensing in preparation for the movement far before Shizuo had risen it in time with the threat. But Izaya is faster, still. Taking a second to fill Shizuo with confidence that his strike will land its mark before he’s up and moving out of range and out of sight. 

 

Izaya’s knife came down with a practiced elegance and carved his declaration of ownership into Shizuo’s chest. He’s moving back and away with out so much as second between his attack and retreat, and as he holds his knife out to Shizuo like an offering, he can’t help the grin that tugs his features manic. 

 

“See,” he laughs, nearly shaking with the force of his adrenaline in his veins. “Isn’t this a blast?”


End file.
